


Полусладкое

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: — Да ты опять нахуярился выше крыши, встань с меня, — не унимается Алексеев, упираясь руками в грудь друга. Он не выдумывает, тот действительно «нахуярился выше крыши», и это можно легко определить по одним лишь полузабвенным глазам и вальяжным движениям, а ещё… когда Мэловин «хуярится выше крыши», он всегда начинает домогаться до окружающих, словно мартовский кот. Никогда не спрашивайте у Алексеева, откуда он об этом знает.





	Полусладкое

От едва опухших порозовевших губ стекает алая капля вина. Мэловин внимательно следит за тем, как она медленно движется по щеке Алексеева вниз, в конечном счёте очерчивая розовый овальный след на белом постельном белье. Парень мысленно ухмыляется, но видом не выдаёт никаких эмоций, снова заглядывая в глаза певца, лежащего под ним. Тот едва ли отошёл от произошедшего, поэтому растерянно смотрит на Мэловина своими большими карими глазами. Его рот всё ещё приоткрыт, а если очень хорошо приглядеться, можно увидеть на его щеке розоватый след, который оставила после себя упавшая вниз капля.

— Вкусно? — тихо спрашивает Мэл, бесстыдно ухмыляясь.

Алексеев ничего не отвечает, опустив взгляд на полупустую бутылку в руке прижавшего его к кровати парня. Полупустую, поскольку какую-то часть тот выпил залпом, а какую-то насильно влил в него. Сказать, что он возмущён — не сказать ни слова.

— Блять, я мог подавиться, — резко обороняется певец, пытаясь подняться на локтях, — и сдохнуть.

Мэловин издаёт пьяный смешок, запрокидывая голову. Поскольку он в буквальном смысле сидит на своём друге, попытки последнего подняться сводятся на нет. Сквозь рваные чёрные джинсы видны колени парня, расположенные по обе стороны торса Алексеева и разведённые в стороны. Левая рука Мэловина сжимает плечо певца, а правая раскачивается на весу, держа полупустую бутылку вина.

— Да ты опять нахуярился выше крыши, встань с меня, — не унимается Алексеев, упираясь руками в грудь друга. Он не выдумывает, тот действительно «нахуярился выше крыши», и это можно легко определить по одним лишь полузабвенным глазам и вальяжным движениям, а ещё… когда Мэловин «хуярится выше крыши», он всегда начинает домогаться до окружающих, словно мартовский кот. Никогда не спрашивайте у Алексеева, откуда он об этом знает.

Тем временем парень, сидящий на нём, игнорирует возмущённые возгласы и делает глоток вина. Он в наслаждении прикрывает глаза, смакуя вкус. Хорошее вино — это всегда прекрасно. Присущие ему вкусовые оттенки, терпкость и особый утончённый аромат способны заставить ваше воображение сойти с ума, уйдя в блаженное забвение, и вдохновить на нечто свежее, но в то же время утончённое, перевернуть ваш скучный мир с ног на голову или в нужный момент притормозить вихрь ваших действий, побудив несколько часов сидеть в раздумьях, неспешно потягивая алую жидкость в стеклянном бокале. Вдохновение — это то, в поисках чего Мэловин находится в режиме постоянного времени; это то, ради чего, по сути, он существует, чем живет, чего он жаждет. И когда эти две главные вещи в его жизни взаимосвязаны, у него всё получается как нельзя лучшим образом: песни пишутся, идеи придумываются, а конкурсы выигрываются. Однако само по себе столь желанное вдохновение снизойти на голову простого смертного не может; ему нужен особый толчок. Для Мэловина исполнение песен на сцене сравнимо с сексом, «только круче», поэтому…

Медленно наклонившись к лицу Алексеева, он смеряет его взглядом, в котором загораются едва уловимые игривые нотки. Из-за того, что в номере, где они находятся, погашен свет, эти самые нотки кажутся певцу не просто игривыми, а пугающими. Мэловин не спеша касается влажных губ Алексеева сперва своим тёплым дыханием, а затем уверенными устами, преобразующими ухмылку. Дрожь пронзает тело насквозь. Неожиданно почувствовав покалывание в груди от резкого касания, певец изо всех сил старается не отвечать на поцелуй и сомкнуть обмякшие губы, но выходит с трудом. Парень, склонившийся над ним, начинает тихо мычать, тем самым выражая негодование. Он отстраняется на несколько сантиметров от губ Алексеева и проводит кончиком шершавого языка линию от его сомкнутых уст до щеки именно в том месте, где был едва заметный след от стёкшей вниз капли вина. Практически незаметен этот след лишь визуально, но на вкус Мэловину прочувствовать это тягучее полусладкое блаженство удаётся. Он переходит к шее.

— Боже… — выдыхает Алексеев и отводит растерянный взгляд в сторону. От прикосновения влажного языка к чувствительной коже по спине певца проходит волна пробирающих до дрожи мурашек, а к паху, на который Мэловин намеренно надавливает своим телом, приливает кровь.

Опять это происходит с ними. Опять один напивается и начинает распускать руки и язык, а другой… что ж, другой попросту не умеет сопротивляться. В глубине души Алексеев даже не хочет пытаться, но вслух он это никогда не признает, потому что прекрасно знает, что Мэловину об этом известно и, что немного обидно, для него это невсерьёз. Он просто ищет развлечение на ночь глядя, а Алексеев так удачно оказывается поблизости. В очередной раз.

Певец чувствует, как парень, целующий его шею, начинает активные движения бёдрами, стараясь прочувствовать сквозь джинсы своим выпирающим членом его стояк, и от этого голова Алексеева запрокидывается, а глаза смыкаются, не желая видеть проницательный, но в то же время отдающий издевательским ехидством взгляд. Тем временем Мэловин прикладывает пальцы левой руки к его губам и движением просит приоткрыть рот. Алексеев хоть и не сразу, но поддаётся, полагая, что парень желает ещё одного поцелуя, однако вместо чужих уст он вновь чувствует вкус полусладкого нектара, льющегося потоком в горло, и, к счастью, успевает вовремя среагировать, не дав жидкости втечь не туда. Он не давится и, как только стеклянное горлышко бутылки отстраняется от его губ, сглатывает.

— А теперь вкусно? — вкрадчивым шёпотом спрашивает Мэловин, довольно наблюдая за так старательно избегающими его взгляд карими глазами. В них нет и намёка на протест, лишь тщетно пытающееся скрыть своё наличие пьянящее наслаждение. Парень улыбается, вкушая сладостную «победу». Всё-таки Алексеев намеренно врал, и ему тоже нравится полусладкое вино.

Неожиданно для лежащего на спине певца, Мэловин привстаёт на колени и, не сводя с него проникновенного взгляда, от которого разум мутит похлеще любого алкоголя, неспешным движением нагло разливает алое содержимое бутылки прямо на его белоснежную рубашку и, отодвинувшись назад, облегающие брюки.

— Что ты творишь? — успевает обессиленно произнести Алексеев, мысленно жалея деньги, угроханные на одежду. Он чувствует, как холодная до мурашек жидкость пропитывает ткань и вплотную прилипает к коже. Вряд ли красное вино хорошо отстирывается, но Мэловин тот ещё чудак, когда выпьет, поэтому лучше ему не перечить.

Возвышающийся над певцом парень ничего не отвечает, лишь загадочно прислонив указательный палец к своим губам. Он вновь приближается ближе к Алексееву и убирает бутылку в сторону, медленно начав расстёгивать его покрывшуюся бордово-розовыми пятнами испорченную рубашку. Взгляд Мэловина становится слишком туманным, поэтому лежащему под ним певцу сложно угадать, какие мысли бродят в его шальной голове. Однако, исходя из уже имеющегося опыта, он может сказать наверняка: точно не самые святые и чистые. Мэловин заканчивает разбираться с пуговицами и, проведя рукой по влажному от вина торсу, произносит тихим, но в то же время приказным тоном лишь одно слово:

— Встань.

Внутри Алексеева всё переворачивается. Комнату обдаёт прохлада, ибо форточка открыта нараспашку, и длинный тюль на ней едва качает на ветру. Темнота обволакивает помещение, но привыкшие к ней глаза в состоянии видеть всё, что нужно. Алексеев привстаёт на руках и отползает назад, поднявшись на колени. Теперь они с Мэловином находятся на одном уровне, и певец чувствует себя чуть более комфортно. Не считая факта, что его одежда практически вся мокрая от вина и неприятно прилипает к телу, а самого его начинает обдавать озноб.

Мэловин едва заметно улыбается и кончиками холодных пальцев проводит по вздымающей груди Алексеева, двигаясь вверх, к плечам. Затем неспешно наклоняется к его торсу и, коснувшись смуглой кожи шершавым языком, быстрым движением вальяжно снимает испорченную рубашку с его тела и не глядя откидывает в сторону. Созерцание полусладкого нектара, украшающего намокшую кожу Алексеева, розоватыми отблесками просачивается во вкусовые рецепторы парня. Он начинает слизывать липкие остатки разлитого вина, и дыхание Алексеева учащается, а руки сжимают плечи Мэловина, пока тот двигается ниже, покрывая его торс поспешными поцелуями. Певец уже опьянел под стать своему коллеге — и не только от вина, а ещё от возбуждения, что накатывало с каждым тёплым касанием наглых и совершенно бесконтрольных губ.

Алексеев чувствует порывистое дыхание партнёра, приближающееся к его паховой области, и закусывает нижнюю губу, непроизвольно поддавшись вперёд. Мэловин ухмыляется движению друга ему навстречу, но взгляда не поднимает. Он кладёт руку на молнию облегающих брюк и, зацепившись за их верх, притягивает пах Алексеева ближе к своему лицу.

— Мэл… — неуверенно произносит певец, опустив взгляд, но в ответ получает лишь звук резкого расстёгивания молнии.

Дыхание замирает, пока склонившийся у ног парень спускает штаны и сквозь пропитанную алкоголем ткань трусов бесстыдно поглаживает уже давно вставший член. Алексеев шумно выдыхает, на что Мэловин поднимает заинтересованный взгляд. Алексееву становится некомфортно, и хотя он старается сохранять спокойствие, в его больших карих глазах чётко можно увидеть, насколько близко он граничит с безумием, — что вполне объяснимо, ведь: «скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу — кто ты».

Парень без всяких колебаний стягивает со своего партнёра трусы, изучая его смущённое лицо снизу вверх. И хотя этого не видно во тьме, Мэловин может поклясться, что помимо граничащих с безумием искр в затуманенных глазах, у того выступил на щеках розовый румянец. Самоуверенность наполняет сердце парня.

— А теперь вкусно будет мне, — в заключении произносит он, взглядом смиряя налившуюся жаждой плоть.

Алексееву не хочется ничего отвечать, потому что эти противоречивые чувства, что он испытывает в такие редкие, но меткие моменты — слишком тяжелы. Он не хочет даже пытаться разобраться в этом, ибо то, что они имеют — достаточно и для Мэловина, и, быть может, даже для него самого…

Спина изгибается, а тихий стон, которого вполне достаточно, чтобы нарушить тишину комнаты, вырывается с уст, когда влажные губы Мэловина обхватывают набухшую головку члена. Рот Алексеева открывается, воспроизводя рваный вдох, пока парень, склонившись у его бёдер, слизывает языком остатки полусладкого нектара, попутно со смакующим удовольствием ощущая солёный привкус человеческой плоти. Алексеев смыкает глаза от пылающего внизу живота удовольствия и непроизвольно сжимает рукой чёрные волосы Мэловина. Тот игнорирует это и нарочно издаёт смачное причмокивание, беря в рот член, чтобы подобно змею-искусителю довести своего партнёра до предела. Волнение, томящееся в душе Алексеева, уже вовсе не волнение, а искренняя похоть и судорожные движения вперёд; они ритмичны и ненароком заставляют матрас под его коленями скрипеть в такт, а Мэловина глухо застонать от того, насколько глубоко в его глотку он стремится войти. Уголки глаз Алексеева заполняются влагой, и он бездумно отдаётся вихрю физического наслаждения и трепетной дрожи где-то глубоко в груди, а доставляющий ему удовольствие парень, в свою очередь, не перестаёт движений опухшими губами, на которых ещё совсем недавно томилось ало-розовое полусладкое вино.


End file.
